One Shitty Drink
by MyValentina
Summary: Why would anybody like this yellow excuse for an intoxicant. Sasuke doesn't know but he's throwing them back there's no tomorrow. One Shot. Naruto/Sasuke pairing.


Author: MyValentina (MiValentina)  
Title: One Shitty Drink  
Prompt #13:"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain."- Rupert Holmes  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: AU, pretty fluffy  
Pairing(s): Naruto/Sasuke  
Word Count: 3,941  
Warning: can get kinda fluffy  
Summary: Why would anybody like this yellow excuse for an intoxicant.  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would still be crime because the whole cast would be locked in my basement for my personal use. (Oh dear XD)  
Beta: DarkChiyuki  
Author's Notes: I had fun writing this and it was hard making it somewhat of a one shot. I wanted to bring in so many other characters and such but I think this is good as is.

* * *

He didn't know why he was torturing himself. Maybe she was right. On many occasions she had said he was dramatic by heart so he just needed to feel hurt to feel alive. So here he sat at noon in a bar lit by the grey light coming in from the windows. Another thunder rumbled in the distance foreshadowing the coming storm that would devastate them. He didn't care. He just wanted to sit here and somehow get himself drunk on piña colada's and wallow in self pity. His girlfriend loved these things for some god awful reason and he had yet to taste one till' today. Well now his ex-girlfriend.

He took a large gulp and swallowed the rest of the drink before ordering another. Maybe what had struck him the most about the breakup was that he really hadn't seen it coming. They were happy or what a normal person would call happy. They went out to the movies and made out throughout most of it then went out for dinner and went back to one of their apartments for regular sex. Maybe a little monotonous but life tended to get that way anyway why not embrace it? She didn't see it that way. She was bored and he was boring apparently. He was awakened this Saturday morning by an angry door shutting. Stumbling from bed to his living room he noticed nothing out of the ordinary except a piece of paper and a shiny key on his kitchen counter.

"I'm leaving you. Don't bother to get up! This relationship is going nowhere. I'm taking my stuff and leaving your key. Don't bother to call I don't care about your whining."

It was dotted with 'hate, Sakura' with little hearts on each end. He always hated that about her. She always made people think she was a good person and on some levels she was. She loved helping people so she was a nurse, training to be a doctor one day. She volunteered whenever she could and did her best to make them see her good side. Yet she had another side rarely anybody saw. She really only cared about herself and if what she wanted wasn't being accomplished you could go to hell.

He took another gulp as the sound of rain started to splatter on the windows and the place got just a little bit darker. The barkeep decided to turn on the lamps at the bar to illuminate the place a bit more.

The sweet taste mixed with the bitter alcohol clashed in his empty stomach but he drank on. He didn't know how long he was going to stay here but he figured it was a Saturday and nobody was expecting him so fuck the world. He would stay here until he passed out and someone would have him thrown out. He set his head on the table starring at the yellow liquid that was now just about at the bottom but he suddenly didn't have the strength to drink the rest. He tried to close his eyes and drift off but suddenly the slamming of a door woke him up.

He didn't move he just sat there and listened with his dreary eyes shut hoping he hadn't just woke up from some horrible dream and he was going to experience seeing that damn note again. Someone had just come in from outside. The patter of raindrops and wet, squishy shoes sounded loudly in the almost empty room.

"Gah! It's raining hard out there." The barkeep laughed at the new comer.

"Here let me get you a towel."

"Get me some of that instant ramen while you're back there. I'm starving!" A bar stool scrapped across the floor and a he felt water spray on him. He opened an eye some. A blond in an orange jumpsuit shook his hair furiously, sending rain drops all over the place. He closed it again as the man turned to him not wanting to start any unnecessary conversations. Shuffling feet and a cry of delight sounded next. "Iruka, you are awesome." Warm laughter again.

"You won't say that when you see your tab."

"Way to burst my bubble! I just got paid today."

"I still can't believe you're getting paid for playing with fire. Isn't that what landed you in juvi."

"Ha ha, laugh all you want at my expense but welding is a demanding field and I get to wear my orange jumpsuit!"

"That's what made you go into welding? The orange jumpsuit?"

"It was one of the reasons, yeah! Playing with fire was another." The young pyromaniac snickered and started slurping his soup loudly. The young blond lowered his voice. "What's up with this one?" He could almost feel the man point at him.

"Who knows? He came in here and just started throwing back piña colada's like there was no tomorrow."

"Looks like some prick. What kind of man drinks piña colada's to get hammered." He snickered again as the slurping started up again.

"Who says I'm hammered." All sound stopped and the rain seemed to intensify in its absence. He opened blurry eyes to see the blonds blue ones staring back wide eyed.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Not to be mean but if you really wanted to wallow I would pick something a little stronger." He lifted his tousled black hair off the table and tried to sit up straight but he was a little buzzed and the world wasn't at its usual angle so he settled for being hunched over the bar top.

"This is the drink my girlfriend always drinks. I don't know why it's a pretty shitty drink. I don't know why she allowed me to always get drunker than her while she only had one of these." The blonde chuckled.

"That's an easy one. They get you drunk so it's easier to for them to deny you sex." He looked between the barkeep and the blond as the two nodded approvingly. Thinking back it was hard to tell if he had ever had sex after getting drunk with his ex but he distinctly remembered the head ache story seeming more convincing after a couple of beers. "You sound bitter, what'd she do?"

"She dumped me this morning. We went to sleep alright last night I'm not exactly sure what I did wrong."

"Don't they always do that? Make us question what we did even if we're innocent." Iruka started clearing away the empty bottles from the table as he continued undeterred.

"I wake up alone and there's a note on the kitchen counter that says I whine too much and she's taking off. Something about the relationship isn't moving."

"Damn what a bitch. She didn't even have the balls of telling it to your face." The blond spoke between mouthfuls of ramen apparently more interested in the food than his goddamn problems. He sighed and tried to get up. The floor was farther down than he had expected making him miss a step. Tripping he flailed his arms trying to grab hold of something. He felt warm and moist arms hold him and then that shrill voice.

"Calm down, slick. Stay a while those piña's seem to pack a little punch and we don't want you hurting yourself." The other man held him with strong arms that seemed to envelope his buzzed state of mind. Breathing in he took in a musky odor that was almost intoxicating, intensified by the humidity of his warmth. He pushed away afraid and confused all at once.

"Why do you care?" He sat back into his stool putting his head into his hands that were damp from holding on so feverishly to that man.

"We all take care of each other here. At least that's my way." He sounded solemn and sincere.

"Please spare me. I'm not drunk enough to believe the shit that you're spilling." He was bitter but the blond just chuckled.

"Go ahead and dismiss me everyone else does. What's one more person, right Iruka?"

"Come on Naruto he's drunk. Don't let a drunk's words get to you."

"I am not drunk! If this could get me drunk it would be testing my man hood. No, believe me if I were drunk I would not even be this sociable."

"Humph. You barely pass as sociable now." The blonde retorted visibly riled now.

"Don't get all prissy. Just because I don't fall for this let's hold hands and live happily ever after shit doesn't mean some girl won't fall for it. Nice pick up line but news flash I'm no chick. I don't need to be lied to. This world is one low lie after another. People say they love you and once they get your trust the cut you loose like dead weight. That's why I barely tried with my last girlfriend." He looked at the melty yellow liquid, now just making the glass condensate. "She said she loved me, followed me around until I accepted her advances. We stated dating and I would call like a normal boyfriend and say the same thing, 'how's my pink petal', a nickname she told me to call her by no less. I would take her out and buy her what she stared at longest at the mall. When she rambled on I nodded and added the correct 'mmhmm's and 'you are so right's' to keep her happy. We had sex whenever she didn't have a headache and sometimes I would go into the bathroom to finish the job if she didn't feel like doing it herself. Maybe it wasn't a big a shock when she left. Maybe I just wanted to be the one to say it's over. It's a hassle to say I love you and not mean it."

"Well aren't you fucked up?" The blonde was angry. "What your mommy didn't love you enough when you got a boo boo?"

"My parents are dead!"

"Join the club. We have jackets and patches that say 'hug me I'm damaged' and everything."

"I don't need this." He got up his head beginning to pound loudly.

"I bet it's easy. Just running away, isn't it? You sit here tell us your sad life and then we try to do anything, say anything, you just get up and walk away. Other people's emotions just cloud your own don't they? Just want to believe the whole world is about you and your problems. Fine then but just remember I fucking cared for your sorry ass and I'm sorry I did."

"Why should you care about me? What am I to you? Just another stranger with an interesting story, I'm sure you met enough of those in juvenile detention."

"Don't talk to me like you know me. You have no idea who I am or why I am the way I am so I would watch what you say."

"Yeah I'm so scared of a punk like you. I am Sasuke Uchiha, a respectable man with a job that matters and any low life like you would want to be in my position."

"And still you hate your life don't you?" The words were sad like those blue eyes of his and it broke something inside Sasuke. "Wish you were dead along with your parents? At least I'm happy and know who I am and why I'm here." It wasn't said in contempt and that's what hurt the most. This man was just telling it like it is and Sasuke didn't like it.

"Asshole." He swung and utterly missed the giant orange target. Instead he fell humiliatingly to the ground his head clipping the bar top.

"Crap. Are you alright?" Again the blond's voice was soft and sincere it made him mad. Being nice wasn't normal people did things for a reason. He felt a hand on his arm. The grip was iron like but not enough to hurt him only trying to help him up. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." When he was up on his feet he shook off the grip the spot tingling slightly from the hold. "Damn you're bleeding. Here sit down." Naruto forced him back on to the chair. "Iruka fetch me some antiseptic and a bandage."

"Sure." The quiet barkeep rushed out of the room. The blue eyed young man grabbed the towel that had been on his shoulders that was now warm and damp and applied it onto the wound. The towel fell into Sasuke's face, the smell of the other man filling his nostril's making his mouth go dry and his pace to quicken some.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" His voice was low and he was genuinely confused. He could feel one of the blonde's hands holding the back of his head while the other applied pressure on the throbbing wound and he laughed a little his blue eyes looking back into the dark ones.

"It's my way." A thumb brushed away dripping blood that had traveled down near his eye and the motion was soft and sweet to match the smile he now wore. He could feel his cheeks flush somewhat and he had to look away as the bar keep returned.

"Here, is it bad?" Naruto took the antiseptic and poured some onto the wound putting pressure around it so it didn't sting as bad.

"Nah. It just looks bad. All bark and no bite a little like this guy." He chuckled at his own cleverness and Sasuke just rolled his eyes as the level of cheesiness was way off the charts now. Those gentle hands softly applied the bandage before sadly returning to their owner. Sasuke didn't know how to respond. "Look I feel responsible for this so how about I take you home. Well I did bring my motorcycle so you might get a little wet but it's better than walking. I think we've established walking is a little out of your motor skills at the moment." He smiled cockily like he had it all figured out and Sasuke shook his head a little bit. He would have normally brushed such an offer away but something about this blond made it hard to hate him. As much as he tried it just didn't happen the way he expected it to maybe that's why he accepted.

"Your right, I guess." He grumbled some still looking at an opposite wall trying not to meet those electric blue eyes.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Iruka. Come on Sasuke Uchiha." The blond hopped off his stool almost half of his ramen still left in the bowl leaving a shocked look on the barkeeps face.

"Uh... Naruto what about lunch?" The young man tried to stop but the spring in his step made him bounce a bit as he turned with a smile.

"Just put it all on my tab Iruka. Drinks too." Sasuke stood up at this.

"That's not necessary!" The blonde just laughed thumbing in the direction of the door.

"Come on Slick get with the program. If someone wants to buy you drinks you oblige. Plus you caught me in a good mood today. I could have been on the downside and punched your lights out." The raven haired man raised an eyebrow beginning to follow the blond. Those 'springy' steps were becoming somewhat contagious.

"Really? You seem confident but you should see me when I'm not buzzed I'll give you a run for your money!" They exited into the pouring rain laughing and smiling like the sun was out and the clouds were long gone. The barkeep couldn't believe it so he just took out the troublesome blonde's tab and started running the numbers shaking his head at the total.

Both were already soaked from the rain but it didn't seem to deter the blonde so he followed to an eye catching motor bike. He was starting to see a trend. He was handed a blue colored helmet and he sat on the back of the bright orange motorcycle feeling self conscious as he slipped in behind the blond. As much as he tried to sit back the slippery seat forced him close to the other man. He wasn't sure where to put his hands. He tried to grab on to the seat but as the engine kick started and his stomach lurched up into his throat he almost flew off. His arms reached out and wrapped around the blonds abdomen as they bulleted away, everything blurred into grey while the bright orange seemed to blind him. The rain and wind whipped his cheeks raw and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Hold on tight!" The blond increased the speed and he could feel as they weaved in through cars while he tried to dictate the direction to his apartment.

"Here go into this parking garage." They turned sharply into the entrance as Sasuke flashed an Id allowing them to find a parking space. The engine idled but no one did much to move from their spot. Sasuke still had his arms holding on safely even though they were standing quite still. Naruto was the first to make a move the awkward silence along. He removed his own orange helmet and placed a hand on Sasuke's to remove it from clasping on so tightly to the fabric of his jump suit.

"First time on a motorcycle?" He chuckled as he turned the engine off and put the kickstand up to allow the bike to stand on its own. Sasuke finally removed himself from the bike and took the helmet off.

"That is quite a ride." He looked at the helmet in his hands avoiding the other man's gaze before handing it back. "I prefer to remain safely in a car." He smiled when he heard the other man's soft laugh. "Here and thanks for the ride and the drinks."

"And the verbal bashing?" He frowned trying to hide a smile.

"Sure, if you could call that a verbal bashing. I think it was more of a moron's babbling and spouts of genius."

"Why thank you. I know I'm a genius." He proudly smiled and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"So now what? Is this where I kiss you."

"What!?" Sasuke was sure to be blushing by now, the world spinning some from the alcohol or the butterflies in his stomach he was not sure which. What would normally result in Sasuke punching a man who would ask him such a stupid and moronic question when this man did it his heart skipped a beat to his utter confusion.

"I..."

"Or are you going to invite me up for some fun." Somewhere between his panic stricken mind and trying to spout some sort of a coherent sentence Naruto had gotten up close to him. He shook his head furiously unsure of what to do.

"What are you saying?"

"Usually when I take a girl as drunk as you home and I stand at her front door I give her a kiss goodnight. What about you? Do you want a kiss?" His voice was husky drawing in Sasuke to a place he really didn't want to go.

"I distinctly remember saying I am not a chick." He didn't know why he felt the world dip towards the annoying blond but he had to resist gravity so he did not end up in his arms. "It's not night and we are not at my front door." The words spilled from his mouth all panicked as he breathed hard. The other man just laughed.

"You really can't take a joke can you?" He frowned, angrily turning on his heel he tried to get away but not doing a good job of it because he lost his balance. He had to stoop low so the world would stop its incessant spinning. "Whoa you need help?"

"I'm fine." He angrily growled and he could feel Naruto's ghost of a touch on his arm.

"Whatever you say, Slick." Sasuke turned shouting.

"And why are you calling me that!? My name is Sasuke."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." To hear his name on those lips it almost sent shivers down his spine. This was certainly the first time another person had so much swell over his emotions and he barely knew the guy. Not to mention that he was a guy! He tried to walk away head held high but he was sure he wasn't walking very straight. To his embarrassment he walked into a car sending the alarm shrieking.

"Here let me help you." He felt his arm lift onto strong shoulders and he tried to get away.

"I don't need your help." An arm slipped around his waist and his protests all but ceased turning into incoherent stuttering once more.

"It's just to your door. I can't mess with you all day. I have to get home too." His head fit nicely into the space in Naruto's neck where he could feel a sped up heartbeat.

_Is he feeling any of the things I am?_

Sasuke wouldn't ask. He was too proud and too embarrassed so he kept quiet and just relished the strong smell that Naruto gave off coupled with a warm overwhelming feel of lust.

"Is this your door?"

"Yeah." He responded solemnly pulling out his keys. He fumbled with the keys more sober then before but just putting up an act to prolong Naruto's stay if even for a couple of seconds. He heard the familiar lock click and the door slid opened silently. He wanted something that wasn't normal or boring. He wanted explosions and fireworks from a kiss and even more from sex. He wanted to stop running away from love. They climbed the landing to his floor and his door would be coming up and they would have to part. He didn't want to be alone.

"You going to kiss me good bye?" He didn't know what made him ask but the thought of being alone in his apartment made him throw caution to the wind.

"Excuse me?" Naruto was genuinely confused.

"You said you had cared about me. You listened to me and sincerely wanted to help me. I'm asking you are you going to kiss me at my front door?" He said this all while his gaze stared at the orange and black jumpsuit. A hand brought his gaze up to face the electric blue eyes.

"You're drunk." Sasuke pulled away and entered his apartment.

"Forget it. Bye!" When he tried to shut the door a foot impeded the motion.

"Why are you running away? I didn't refuse did I?" Sasuke stopped struggling with the door and stepped back allowing the blonde to open the door.

"Are you this difficult when you're sober?" The blonde grabbed him fiercely bringing their lips together. He clung to the orange fabric his legs suddenly becoming useless. Another hand came around his waist to support the raven haired man. He opened his mouth allowing for a hot tongue to deepen the kiss. Just as fast and exciting as it had started Naruto pulled away still gripping the back of the raven's head.

"I have to go but stop by the bar tomorrow. I have the day off and we can get started early and escape." He brushed his lips near Sasuke's ear. "But this time let's skip the piña colada and hopefully not get so soaked." Sasuke pulled away smiling.

"You're the love I've looked for and I'm happy I don't have to drink another piña colada, it's a pretty shitty drink."


End file.
